1. Field
The present invention relates to an information processing device and an information processing program (e.g., non-transitory computer readable medium having machine-executable instructions with which a computer having a storage and a hardware processor).
2. Related Art
In electronic games and the like, processing such as the drawing of images is performed with an executable native application in combination with a specific information processing terminal and an OS, without relying on the function of a web browser. When a native application is used, the screen layout and other such design aspects are more complicated than when the processing is performed by a web view using a web browser function. Also, when the native application of a smartphone is updated, approval is required from the company that operates the platform that provides the application, etc., which means that the update processing entails more work, and the update takes more time.
In view of this, there is a known native application that performs screen display by combining an image drawn by a web view and an image drawn by a native view. A technique has also been proposed in which a program written in high-level programming language such as Javascript (registered trademark) is downloaded and converted into native code, which allows a native application to be easily updated (Patent Literature 1, etc.).
PRIOR ART DOCUMENTS